The Sharing of Childhood Friends
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: Natsu gets in the middle between four girls who can't keep their hands off him. Hisui is in the pairing as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, or any of its associated characters and lore. That right belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**[SCF]**

**The Sharing of Childhood Friends **

**[SCF]****  
The Heartfilia Residence, Kingdom of Fiore, Ishgar, Earth Land, X784**

Working straight from out of home, Jude Heartfilia ran one of the richest and most powerful companies in the country, the Heartfilia Konzern, which gave him and his only daughter, Lucy, opportunities to meet and socialize with some pretty recognizable people such as Princess Hisui E. Fiore and the Shield of Spriggan from the Alvarez Empire, Brandish Myu, both of whom were Lucy's closest friends from her childhood. With the three of them in their late teens, the one thing they shared the most was that they all fell in love at the same time with the same young man.

Sharing being a debatable word, though.

"I'm just saying that since he's my retainer, I get first pick." Lucy told her friends in her room with a strained smile while she hugged the object of their desire, Natsu Dragneel, close to her large bosom much to Natsu's own embarrassment and the other girls' incense.

"First of all, a retainer is a nobility thing which you aren't, and secondly, as a citizen of mine, I have authority over him!" Hisui snapped as she brought Natsu to her chest instead.

Brandish coughed to get their attention and then used her magic to shrink Natsu down before grabbing him. "I can't say I have any authority, but with my Magic, he and I can do whatever we want." She informed them with a flirtatious innuendo that brought blushes to Natsu, Lucy, and Hisui's faces.

"Can't I say something before you actually start to fight?" The miniature Natsu finally asked and at last got their attention. "This may sound incredibly stupid, but I can't really choose between the three of you for more reasons than one. I'd rather have all of you!"

As his confession took hold, the three girls soon showed mischievous grins before they exchanged nods with one another.

"Okay, Natsu, you win." Brandish told him before kissing his full body and then handing him over to Hisui who repeated the deed and finally Lucy who did the same.

**[SCF]**

**Apparently, no one thought of doing this "One True Fourway" either. At least from what I gathered on FFN. Kind of ashamed that I'm not seeing a symbol for the Konzern anywhere, otherwise I would be thinking of making something more in depth of Natsu working for the Heartfilia family either as a genuine friend/love interest of Lucy's, and/or even a corporate saboteur who would wreck Sawarr Junelle's family business so that Lucy wouldn't have to marry him. That last one might be a bit dirty, but all's fair in love and war. **


	2. Chapter 2

**[SCF]**

**Chapter Two**

**[SCF]**

"Remind me again how all this happened." Lucy asked no one in particular with some sweat dropping from her head as the unexpected fourth woman after Natsu was tying up the two of them with her Plant Magic.

The woman in question was Gonzales, Lucy's childhood doll given a Human form and personality through Magical means not too long ago. Upon seeing how Lucy was interested in Natsu, Gonzales chose to test him out herself with Lucy along for the ride as well.

"Don't be so sweaty about it, sister." Gonzales told Lucy with a sly tone of voice. "I'm doing all this mostly for you, of course." She then turned to Natsu flirtatiously. "Right?"

"This is just crazy." Natsu commented dryly before Gonzales began to kiss him all over his face until two green-haired girls appeared out of nowhere.

"And just what do you think you are doing?" Brandish asked the living doll unimpressed with Hisui just as equally displeased.

Gonzales sighed tiredly before releasing Lucy from her binds and then suggesting. "Mob Natsu together with kisses, and leave it at that?"

After a moment of silence, the other three girls merely shrugged with Hisui voicing. "I guess it's workable."

"Seriously?" Natsu said in sarcasm before he was then brought down unto the floor by the four ladies.

**[SCF]**

**And here's Lucy's childhood toy of an adopted sister.**


End file.
